


Fanmix For "The Purrfect Crime"

by afteriwake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Based on a children's book, F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A fanmix for "The Purrfect Crime" by lalunaunita.





	Fanmix For "The Purrfect Crime"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalunaunita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaunita/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Purrfect Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571925) by [lalunaunita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaunita/pseuds/lalunaunita). 

> This fanmix was made for WIP Big Bang 2019.

**Al Stewart -** _Year Of The Cat_  
**INXS -** _Disappear_  
**New York Jazz Lounge -** _How High The Moon_  
**The Smashing Pumpkins -** _Perfect_  
**Cinephile -** _What Becomes Of Us_  
**Splashdown -** _Need Versus Want_  
**London Philharmonic Orchestra -** _Angry Birds, Main Theme_  
**Jessica Fichot -** _1,2,3_  
**Dashboard Confessional -** _Vindicated_  
**Rad Omen feat. Bun B -** _Roads Untraveled_

** [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/the-purrfect-crime-a-fic-inspired-batcat-fanmix) **


End file.
